


The Simple Things (Tumblr Ficlet Collection)

by Arlessiar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Merwin, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, different pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/pseuds/Arlessiar
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of the Kingsman ficlets/oneshots I wrote and posted on my tumblr account.So far:1) Merwin - "Ham 'n' Eggs"2) Hartwin - "Remedy"





	1. 1) Merwin - "Ham 'n' Eggs"

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'll post the short ficlets I posted [here on my tumblr account](http://arlessiar.tumblr.com/tagged/Arlessiars-fanfic). Different pairings and domestic fluff ahead.
> 
> 1) This ficlet basically wrote itself on the day they announced that Merlin's real name is Hamish.

Merlin is standing in the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast on a dark, cold winter morning. He opens the fridge, still undecided if they should go for an ample and hearty breakfast or if a quick and healthy porridge before work would be the better solution. 

“Eggsy,” he shouts over his shoulder, “what do you want for breakfast?” 

There’s no answer and he wonders where exactly his boy is since the shower isn’t running but both of them definitely left their bed already. He stares into the fridge again, eyes the milk and considers the porridge again when he suddenly startles as a set of icy hands is creeping under his pyjama top from behind and caresses his back and then his sides and finally stops at his stomach until he is completely wrapped up in Eggsy’s embrace.

“I think I’ll have the ham, Hamish.” 

That’s all Merlin hears before he feels soft lips slowly trailing over his neck with feathery kisses until they reach his ear. The arms around him are tightening, the hands, slowly warming, starting a journey southwards. Merlin cannot help but moan a little. He knows Eggsy is standing on his toes behind him, they way he’s been doing it since the day of the parachute test, while he whispers into his ear:

“I’m quite hungry, you know.” 

That’s all it takes. He never manages to concentrate on something else when his boy is coming at him like that. It’s a dangerous weakness and he doesn’t mind one bit. He turns his head around to look at his most appreciated assailant.

“I think I’ll have the eggs then, Eggsy,” is all he can say before a warm and wet mouth is meeting his.

“Sounds good. Let’s get started,” mumbles Eggsy between kisses and closes the door of the fridge with a short push of his knee before he lets his hand slip into the waistband of Merlin’s pyjama bottoms.

They leave the house without breakfast later, and confuse Harry thoroughly during their lunch break when they wink at each other like children while biting into their ham ‘n’ eggs sandwiches they bought on their way in.


	2. 2) Hartwin - "Remedy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'll post the short ficlets I posted [here on my tumblr account](http://arlessiar.tumblr.com/tagged/Arlessiars-fanfic). Different pairings and domestic fluff ahead.
> 
> 2) This Hartwin h/c ficlet was written as a gift for [unwinthehart](http://unwinthehart.tumblr.com) and [galahadthelate](http://galahadthelate.tumblr.com)

Sunday mornings were Harry’s favourite time of the week. Kingsman didn’t exactly keep standard office hours, and the word ‘closing time’ often only applied to the shop. There was always an agent on a mission, and the agents were the centre the whole Kingsman universe revolved around - technicians, drivers, doctors, handlers, everyone was busy when an agent was busy. But while being the new Arthur certainly meant lots of paperwork and difficult decisions, that job also had its perks. One of them was that Harry got to enjoy his weekend, at least as long as no immediate crisis came up out of the blue, and even then Merlin had his back and didn’t call him in needlessly. 

So he was quite enjoying his slow Sunday morning routine. A long shower. A thorough shave. Applying moisturiser. Listening to Eggsy getting dressed and going downstairs to prepare breakfast. JB barking because Eggsy wouldn’t let him have any bacon.  
Harry got a bit distracted when he concentrated on filing his nails, which wasn’t that easy anymore since he had, as the neighbour’s granddaughter had excitedly declared, ‘become a pirate’. So he was hit by surprise when someone was knocking on the bathroom door, which he had only left ajar anyway.

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah,” came the quiet reply.

“You never knock. What’s wrong?”

“Need your help.”

“Come in then, for goodness’ sake. Help with what?”

Eggsy pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the room. He cradled his left hand in his right, several paper towel tucked between his thumb and his index finger - paper towels that had bright red spots on them. 

“With this, I guess,” he said and grimaced. 

“Good lord, what did you do now?” exclaimed Harry with a sigh, put the glass file on the side of the sink with a clink and grabbed Eggsy by the shoulders to steer him towards the toilet where he sat him down on the closed lid. Then he opened the bathroom cabinet and grabbed their always well-stocked first-aid kit and a pair of disposable gloves they kept in there as well. He set the kit on the floor, opened it, and then put the gloves on with ease. 

“Did you cut the bread in your hand again instead of on the countertop as you’re supposed to?” 

He knelt in front of Eggsy and started to pluck away the sodden paper towels and threw them into the bin beneath the sink. Eggsy, who had let himself be manhandled without any resistance, looked up at Harry with an offended frown. 

“Didn’t do nothing like that.” 

Harry stopped and raised his eyebrows at Eggsy for a second. 

“Ok, ok, I did. But not in the hand. But JB jumped at me, the little bugger. Startled me. I slipped.”

“You’re easily startled for a trained spy. By a dog barely bigger than a rabbit.”

“Oh sod off. It happens.”

“Or you’re just remarkably clumsy,” stated Harry casually while he exposed the wound, pushing some gauze swabs from the first aid kit into Eggsy’s right hand. “Hold that underneath please.” 

Eggsy ignored Harry’s last remark and pressed the gauze under his left hand while Harry examined the wound. Fortunately it wasn’t too deep, but it still bled as Harry checked the edges of the wound. He was careful, but Eggsy still grimaced when Harry pulled at it. 

“Don’t fuss, love, or I’ll get my glasses and have Merlin give me pointers.”

“Heavens, no, he’s ruthless,” Eggsy complained, yet he winced nonetheless.

“He’s merely determined. And effective. Move your fingers please.” Eggsy obeyed. “Now bend them.” Eggsy did that as well but hissed while doing so.

“Tendons and muscles seem to be fine. Don’t think it needs stitches, we’ll just bandage it for now. You should probably have Morgan take a look at it tomorrow though.”

Harry fetched some antiseptic wipes, more gauze and a bandage from the first aid kit. He dabbed at the wound to clean it (and earned even more hissing from his patient), put sterile gauze on it and continued to wrap it expertly with a bandage. Eggsy’s eyes followed his every move. 

“I have to say that I’m slightly puzzled though,” said Harry while he worked. “You’ve sustained far more painful and extensive injuries while on a mission. You always suffered those bravely. Why is it that you are such a… pitiable sight today, dearest?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Don’t know. Less adrenaline maybe.” And then a slight grin started to form on his face and he leant forward a bit to get closer to Harry: “Or maybe I just like to take advantage of having my own personal carer.”

“Cheeky bastard,” said Harry, but a small smile hovered around his lips. He finished up wrapping Eggsy’s hand and fastened the bandage with a clip. “There you go.” Harry pulled off the gloves and threw them into the bin as well. 

Eggsy checked the bandage critically. “You forgot something.”

“I don’t think so. What do you mean?” Harry was confused.

“You didn’t kiss it better.” 

Eggsy looked at Harry with a dead serious expression on his face, but his eyes glinted sassily. Harry gave him a warm smile.

“That shall be remedied immediately then.” And he carefully took Eggsy’s left hand in his and pressed the softest kiss onto the bandage.

“Perfect. It already hurts less. Do I get a prescription for this?” Eggsy asked in a low voice.

“I recommend it. I think three or four times a day should do the trick.”

“Make it three or four times every hour,” said Eggsy and pulled Harry close for a long, deep kiss.


End file.
